neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/TY the Tasmanian Tiger
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger is the first title in a video game series for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube produced by Krome Studios in 2002. In 2004 a sequel, Bush Rescue was released on all the above platforms, in addition to Game Boy Advance. Also in 2004, DPS Film Roman and Krome Studios announced they would produce an animated cartoon series based on the game. In May 2005, Activision and Krome Studios signed a co-publishing agreement for the third installment of the series: Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan. It was released in October of the same year. Story Once, long ago, an epic battle ensued between Boss Cass, a Cassowary, and a family of Tasmanian Tigers (Thylacines). Boss Cass managed to trap all Thylacines except one in the Dreamtime. A family of Bilbies adopt the lone thylacine. Years later, a Bunyip informs Ty, the Thylacine, about his heritage and Boss Cass. It's up to Ty now to rescue his family from the Dreamtime by collecting talismans. Gameplay Boomerangs At first, Ty has only one boomerang to wield As the game progresses however, he gets more boomerangs, this time in pairs. You can only equip one pair at a time, and each pair has unique abilities. You can get more boomerangs (Technorangs) from Julius by collecting Cogs and giving them to him. *Boomerang - Default boomerang *Aquarang - this is the only boomerang you are able to use underwater. Elementals *Frostyrang - Utilizes the elment of ice; freezes enemies, puts out flames, and can creat mini-icebergs on the surface fo teh water to Ty to jump on. *Flamerang - Utilizes the element of fire; sets enemies on fire, melts ice blocks, burns spider webs. *Zappyrang - Utilizes the element of electricity; zaps enemies or inactive machines. Technorangs *Zoomerang - able to zoom in on enemies when used in first-person view. *Multirang - able to fire a streaming barrage of boomerangs. *Infrarang - lets you see invisible crates or platforms. It also beeps if anything invisible is nearby. *Megarang - lets you home in on enemies and crates. *Kaboomerang - When hit, causes a massive explosion. *Chronorang - Slows down enemies to a crawl. *Doomerang - only available for the final boss fight. When thrown you get a "rang's-eye-view" and must manually guide it through the air using the controller. Characters * Boss Cass - An evil Cassowary with plans on dominating the world. Classifies mammals lower than birds. Protagonists * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger - Last member of an endangered species who lives in the wild Australian outback. He must find thunder eggs to find the 5 mystic talismans and then will free his family from the dreamtime realm. * Maurie - Maurie the sulphur-crested cockatoo is your helper and friend. He teaches Ty new controls and abilities as well as telling him where to find things. * Julius - Julius the koala is the greatest inventor in Australia. He hooks you up with the talisman portals, and if you collect golden cogs, he'll give you technorangs, boomerangs with special abilites. * Sly the Tasmanian Tiger - The only other tasmanian tiger with an active part in the first game. At first he's on Boss Cass's side, but at the end he becomes switches sides. He is the brother of both the title character, Ty. Both are children of Brian and Di. Sly looks a lot like Ty, although he is a darker orange with darker stripes. He also tends to have a more world-weary expression. * Bunyip Elder - A Spirit Shaman. Told Ty about his originas and what he must do to free his family. Minor Characters * Lenny the Lyrebird - A Lyrebird who lies. There is always an alternate way around the obstacle he points out. * Sheila - Another koala. Her kids usually get lost, and pleads Ty to locate them. * Boonie - One of Sheila's kids. * Neddy - The biggest bully in the Black Stump. After his defeat, Neddy becomes Ty's friend. * Shazza - Shazza the dingo is Ty's girlfriend, and always seems to get into trouble. * Ranger Ken - Ken is the local, friendly woods patroller. He will talk to you and have a few challenges also. * Rex - Rex the platypus is the master at swimming. He teaches Ty how to swim, dive, gives him the aquarangs, and has time-attack challenges. * Elle - Rex's wife; she enjoys finding treasure with Rex. Has a tendency to get lost. * Dennis - Dennis the green tree frog has one of the biggest thunder egg collectons in the area. His main drawback is that he's a coward. Reception When it came out it pretty much became an instant hit a new rival for Sonic The Hedgehog Mainly because it was aiming at a family audience and not to mention the australian accents. Even critics claimed it as a hit in a making and it wasn't long when Krome Studios turned it into a series. External links * Krome Studios Krome Studios * EA's official Ty site EA's official Ty site * * Bush Rescue Bush Rescue site Category:2002 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Fictional thylacines Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Nintendo GameCube platform games Category:Video games set in 1997 Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox Originals games Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Steampunk video games Category:Animal superheroes Category:Genetically engineered characters in video games Category:Fictional marsupials Category:GameCube games Category:2002 computer and video games Category:Blog posts